User talk:Zanzan28
I would love help out, if there is anything I can do to help you please tell me.Thank you so much Joejoe123 Joejoe123 18:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Here's the Welcome Message page thing. You can edit it: here InSpeck -Talk Page- 16:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Soldier Infobox Ok, well, I got the Ukon and Dandra infoboxes done. They took a while to do xD Links: *Template:Dandra soldier infobox *Template:Ukon soldier infobox Those are for soldier chars only. If I get time, I'll make the ones for the dukes, duchesses, kings, queens, commanders, citizens, etc. One question: if you're a citizen, what's your job? Can it be any? Like a builder? Or a cook? A carpenter? Whatever jobs they had duing Middle Ages? Etc. xD InSpeck -Talk Page- 19:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have made my character: Colton Fairfax. I have so much to add xD Is it okay if Colton could be the Duke of the Western Islands in Dandra? Thanks, InSpeck -Talk Page- 02:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: You've probably returned from your trip once you read this xD Anyways, No problem! Actually, I made a Citizen infobox, but then I saw that there was nothing to change. So, I wonder if it's alright if I rename the infoboxes just "Template:Dandra infobox" and "Template:Ukon infobox" because all of the infoboxes are the same O__O. Unless you have something else different, but other than that, they are all the same. Is it confusing? xD Also, can you make a page that contains all the info on each title/job? Like on that page will explain what the duties of a King or a Queen or a Duke or a General of Defense, etc. So users know what to do. And I was thinking of maybe roleplaying medieval times, so we don't get bored with just battle RPs. Anyways, I was thinking of maps for Dandra and Ukon but I've no idea where and how to make one xD Also, I've activated Article Comments so maybe we can RP in the comment area, like in the CHB Wiki --InSpeck -Talk Page- 15:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lol, okay. I won't be online doing as much stuff soon anyways. I think if you get a chance to make a character page and a word bubble, we should do like a demonstration roleplay in the comments so other users could see. ANYWAYS, enjoying where ever you are! (I'm not going to be like a stalker and ask where! xD) InSpeck -Talk Page- 21:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thank you so much for the bureau rights! I'm so glad you're back from your trip (you are, right?). Because I'm going on a trip xD Be back on maybe the 15th or 16th of August. If I find Internet, you'll see me on, but the wiki's been progeressing great. You probably noticed Head.Boy on here, I told him to keep this wiki a secret and he made a character xD Did you make your character yet? Also, I made the Admin and Bureaucrat templates (see my user page) You can check that out. See ya and thanks again :D InSpeck -Talk Page- 13:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey! About Daulton, thanks! About the affiliateship, I'll get to it and I'd be happy to help around, what do you need? You could leave users messages on their talk pages. Only if you know you won't get blocked for it. Yeah, I'm not bothered by it. (Well, except for this.) Can't, sorry. I'm busy with another wiki. She invited me there. And Shadow + Bryans are in there. It's not that I'm mad about it... (I have no idea.) Hey Zanzan! Admiral here. I stubbled into upon this wiki. I am interested in making a chacracter. Do you have any notices or suggestions you want to share before I start? That would be great, thank you. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) MANDRAKES, Ok, thanks! I'll be busy for the next few days, so for now, I'll make a character page then add information here and there. For my character, I'm leaning on a mercenary-type character because it's difficult to pick a side. Anyways, I'll pitch in ideas for jobs and classes, etc. Also, I guess I could make an infobox for the characters without a kingdom, like yours and maybe mine. I'll just copy the code from the other infoboxes and change the colour and the info. If you have any ideas for what colour the infobox should be, let me know! This is what is looks like so far, if you have any colour changes, tell me: Template:Neutral infobox. Thanks, Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 16:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) MANDRAKES Hmm... Alright. I hope Ebeltof would be an idea. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about battles and provinces. Will there be cities in the provices to take over, or the whole province? And should I make a Tigris Regalis II page? I guess this is how mercs. (mercenary) works. Im sure we would get, somesort of currency or money system. (May I suggest general gold/zeny or supplies in general.) The kingdom, either getting invaded or defending could hire mercs for battles, depending on how much they pay them or how often they use us. We would contribute as a part in the battle. Any comments or suggestions? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 02:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Captain of the Guard My office? What are Guard Barracks? Are they the gates to the castle? The guards' sleeping are? If it is the gates, I found a pic for it. I won't have an office for now. Wordbubble Does your character have a wordbubble yet? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation with Monkey Roleplay Wiki Hi Zanzan. I was just wondering if you'd like to become affiliates with the Monkey Roleplay Wiki. Thanks. Thanks! I'll do the same for this wiki over there! Hi I came across this over at Monkey Roleplay wiki; this looks rather interesting :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Alright. What do we do from here? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 21:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, and alright; I like it here already :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 21:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and btw, I'll be logging off for npw- i'll be back later. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 21:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zanzan!!! Can the new wiki become your affliate? It's Diagon-Alley Wiki (count the - it means something) Lilly Lovegood(2) 09:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Monkey Roleplay Wiki Logo The Monkey Roleplay Wiki now has a logo. Class Hey zanzan, I just wanted to ask you if my character a high class or a low class? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 14:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, yup. Sounds good. Maybe we can get more appeal by the time. Alright. What else needs to be done? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I guess...This is battle based. Alright sounds good. I guess il just wait until we get more members, then we can start. Nothing we can do for now. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) And that would be? Im eager. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Really? Wow, admin rights. Thanks zanzan! Wont disapoint. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 15:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC)